


Mine

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Winn is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bachelorette party for Kara, Cat’s jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from a prompt over on ff.net from Dragoncila. I hope you enjoy.

“You know she won’t go for that,” James tells Winn as Cat passes them by, she pretends not to hear them, as she always seems to be doing. “Kara is not going to go for a strip club, dumbo, she can’t stand the places.”

“How do you know she wouldn’t go for one? This is her last hurrah as an unmarried woman.”

“An unmarried woman who is so in love with her fiance that I’ve seen her nearly have a heart attack when she thought she was in trouble. That is not something that happens to Kryptonians.”

“It’ll just be the first stop, it’s not like I’m going to force her into a lap dance from one of the dancers or anything. I just want her to enjoy her bachelorette party.”

James chuckles, “And Kara will enjoy in much more without a strip club in the mix, you however will not.”

Winn whines then, “But I wanna go to a strip club.” James walks away without another word, failing to hear Winn’s muttered, “I’ll just tell the driver to take us there first and no one will ever be the wiser.”

Cat breezes into her office moments later in a whirlwind mix of anger and something else she refuses to name. “Kiera!” she calls, and Kara rushes into the room with a confused look on her face, she’s been Kara at the office and home since long before they started dating. “I have a meeting with Supergirl in fifteen minutes,” she says firmly, booking no room for argument, “I am not to be disturbed, “and I understood.”

Kara nods quickly, “Yes, ma’am,” she says instantly, rushing out of the office and stopping at Winn’s desk, whispering to him quietly before rushing away. Cat makes her way out to the balcony, glass half full of m&m’s in hand as she stands at the railing, looking out over the city. “What was that, Cat?” Kara demands as she lands on the balcony in her super suit.

Instead of responding to the question Cat advances on Kara, causing the hero to back up for reasons she’s unsure of, after all Cat is only human. Except Kara is always, always terrified that she’ll do something that will lose her the woman she loves. As Kara’s back hits the wall of the balcony Cat presses herself against the other woman’s body, “You are mine,” she growls, hands resting on Supergirl’s waist. “I don’t care if tonight is your last night out as an unmarried woman, you are mine. You have been mine since the moment we met and you will be mine until the day that I die, do you understand?” Cat demands and Kara gives a small imperceptible nod. Cat takes Kara’s lips in a rough kiss then, taking the other woman’s wrists in her hands and pinning them back against the wall behind her.

As Cat attacks her neck, Kara knows if she bruised there would be bite marks covering most of the space Cat is kissing by now. “You heard Winn, didn’t you?” Kara questions, breath coming in quick gasps of air as she tries to maintain a hold on her senses. “I told him not to even think about it but I knew he would. James had just text me.”

“Kara,” Cat growls, “shut up, I’m trying to fuck you stupid and you’re making it very difficult.”

Kara nods quickly, “Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
